Fighter
A ferocious Warrior of unparalleled strength and vigor, survivor of many battles, deadly with any weapon. -Starting Class- The Fighter was one of the three classes available in the first Cardinal Quest, the others being Wizard and Thief. Character Sprites Male Female Base Stats Base Damage: Min 0, Max 2 Starter Set Perk Leading The Charge (Starting Perk) - Boost Morale by clearing levels. (+50 Morale) Single Minded (Unlock 3500 morale) - Berserk (and Frenzy) recharge faster. -1 base Intellect and Faith. I'll Make It Fit (Unlock 3500 morale) - Salvage usable armor from 10% of enemies who didn't drop anything. Clinical (Unlock 6000 morale) - Start with Vital Strike instead of Berserk. +2 Defense. Constant Bubbling Rage (Unlock 8000 morale) - Start without Berserk but get +1 Attack and +1 Speed all the time. Gear Suited (Unlock 1600 morale) - Start with a Breastplate (additional +1 Defense). Booted (Unlock 1600 morale) - Start with Boots of Escape (+1 Speed) Specialist (Unlock 4800 morale) - Swap your sword for a Bonecracker (2-4 damage, -2 Speed). Backup Plan (Unlock 4800 morale) - Start with a Token (+1 Faith) and a Scroll of Blink. Talents '-Start-' Berserk - Starting skill. Removed if you have the Constant Bubbling Rage perk. Vital Strike - Replaces Berserk when using the Clinical perk. ---- '-Set 1-' Precision (+attack) Increase your Attack stat. # +1 attack # +2 attack # +3 attack Impact (+damage) Increases your minimum damage with any weapon, guaranteeing stronger hits. #+1 minimum damage #+2 minimum damage Toughness (+HP) Your experience in battle hardens you against all kinds of damage. #+6 hp each rank. Unlimited ranks. ---- '-Set 2-' Charge * Minimum level: 4 * Buy previous talent. (Precision) * Can't get this if you have Intimidate. Intimidate * Minimum level: 4 * Buy previous talent. (Precision or Toughness) * Can't get this if you have Charge. Regeneration (Passive) Recover 100% more health from health orbs. * Minimum level: 3 * Buy previous talent. (Toughness) #+100% regeneration #+200% regeneration ---- '-Set 3-' Enrage * Minimum level: 6 * Buy previous talent. (Charge or Intimidate) Hardening (+defense) Increase your Defense stat greatly. * Minimum level: 6 * Buy previous talent. (Intimidate) #+2 defense #+4 defense Frenzy * Minimum level: 6 Hints *Being a close range class, it's important to focus on health and speed instead of attack, as Berserk/'Frenzy' will always provide you with an attack boost. *As your beginner class, the Fighter is really easy to master once you understand the weapon mechanics and which stat is important when using them. *The Fighter has the highest base health out of all playable classes, but suffers from low speed, making them especially vulnerable against ranged attacks and quick enemies. *Fighters can make good use of some Holy Skills for a wider range of support: Holy Armor allows them to take damage more easily and provides rechargeable thorns, Glide gives them a much needed speed boost, Dispel will neutralize speedy spellcasters, and Bless Weapon will make their attacks even more accurate. While Fear is an option for crowd control, it's far outclassed by Intimidate, and both Heal and Sleep are useful for most classes, not just Fighters. *Teleport can be useful for catching up to quick enemies if the player doesn't have Charge or the Restless Blade. *Fighters hit hard and die hard, being near impossible to kill due to their overpowering health and defense, and punishing to fight, due to their high damage. Its better to focus on these two aspects of a Fighter while playing as one. Flavor Text Act 1 Act 2 Act 3 The Tower Category:Class